The Elite Squad Of Girls!
by SamLim29
Summary: Based on a theory that children of former Scouting Legion members, especially females, would have higher stats and reflexes as well as a deeper understanding of the 3DMG, the King decided to create an Elite Squad made up of only these special children, who will be enrolled in the Scouting Legion once they have been polished into Grade-A soldiers. OCs needed!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. I'm not sure if anyone has attempted this, but a plot bunny wormed its way into my head during class, and my friend encouraged me to make one of these, so… Result!

I will be needing 6 OCs, all girls. This will be an OC x Canon story, and there will be absolutely NO yaoi or yuri pairings. The deadline will be until October 5th 2013. Only PMs are accepted, and two OCs per author. Fill out the form below if you're interested. If your OC is selected, I will need you to review and give me feedback, to make sure that you're actually following the story.

GENERAL INFORMATION

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Race (Like Chinese, French):

Theme Song:

Voice Actress:

Birthday and Star Sign:

Blood Type:

Height:

Weight:

Where did she live (Wall Maria, Rose...):

Favourite Quote:

APPEARANCE

Hair colour/style/length:

Eye colour/shape/size:

Skin tone:

Facial Features/ body type:

Civilian clothes:

Combat Clothes (Does she make any changes to her Scouting Legion Uniform?):

Sleeping outfit:

Formal outfit:

Any other visible features:

CHARACTER

Personality in General:

Dreams:

Fears:

Strengths:

Flaws:

Past:

Special Quirks:

Family Members (If a parent or sibling is dead, add that in as well.):

Pets (Horses count):

What do they look for in a boy? :

Top 3 characters for a love interest:

For those who picked a Titan-shifter: - How would your OC react when she found out?

Would they betray humanity for their crush?

OTHERS

Stats (No grossly-overpowered OCs, please! Make them realistic! You can also refer to the Shingeki Wiki page for help, that's what I did.):

What would the instructor's opinion of them be like?

OC's first impression of their mentor:

Mentor (Top 3 choices):

Reaction if she saw her squad mate get eaten:

Reaction when she saw her first Titan in battle:

Reaction to the news that she's being deployed for battle:

Any plot ideas you want incorporated with your OC? :

And this is my OC's own profile, for those of you who need a guide.

GENERAL INFORMATION

Full Name: Saber-Lily Altaria

Nickname(s): Saber

Age: 15

Race (Like Chinese, French): English

Theme Song: Doubt and Trust - Access

Voice Actress: Endou Aya

Birthday and Star Sign: 10th April, Aries

Blood Type: AB

Height: 149cm

Weight: 43kg

Where did she live (Wall Maria, Rose...): Wall Shina, Utopia.

APPEARANCE

Hair colour/style/length: Long, silvery-blonde curls hair that go down to the back of her tail-bone. Her side bangs frame her face, and are cut in a Cleopatra manner. She ties her hair up a bun with a blue ribbon when in combat, and lets it down when relaxing.

Eye colour/shape/size: Wide-set violet eyes.

Skin tone: Fair

Facial Features/ body type: Lean, slender and curvy, but she doesn't like to flaunt it.

Civilian clothes: A pink bolero jacket over a simple white, ruffled sundress.

Combat Clothes (Does she make any changes to her Scouting Legion Uniform?): Instead of the usual pants, she wears a blue and white pleated dress underneath the Scouting Legion's green cloak and brown jacket. Saber thinks pants are too restricting, but will wear shorts under her dress so she doesn't show her underwear. Her boots are also white, instead of the usual brown.

Sleeping outfit: A thin, white flannel nightgown, with spaghetti straps and an A-line skirt with frills at the hem.

Formal outfit: A yellow strapless dress, gathered at her ribs, with vast, sweeping skirts edged with lace, going down to her knees.

Any other visible features: None

CHARACTER

Personality in General: Saber is the source of fun and encouragement of the group, often making jokes, puns or pranks and being sarcastic most of the time. She has an ambiguous yet upbeat personality, but has often troubles remembering important announcements. Because of that, she constantly gets whacked by Levi. Saber has a tough attitude and hides her sentimentality, preferring to cry alone without anyone noticing. She is kind and caring, treasuring her friends and those she comes to think of as "family" more than anything else in the world; in fact, Saber's view of the "world" is comprised completely of those around her, and when someone dies, she sees it as a piece of her "world" getting destroyed. Because of this view, Saber will do anything to protect her friends, even if it means getting hurt in the process.

Dreams: To destroy the Titans, and to protect her family and friends.

Fears: Not being able to protect her sister, losing her friends.

Strengths: Loyal, kind, enthusiastic, encouraging.

Flaws: Hot-tempered, impulsive, and loud.

Past: Saber is royalty and led a sheltered life in Wall Shina, until that day when the wall fell. She, her sister and her mother were in Shinganshina visiting relatives when Wall Maria fell, and when she saw her sister getting eaten by the Smiling Titan, Saber decided to fight against them and avenge her death. Her father didn't want her to enrol in the military, but she defied him and ran away with the help of her Mother, who signed her up for the elite squad. She got a huge shock when she found out that her mother used to be in the Scouting Region, as her Mother had never told her before.

Special Quirks: She picked up Levi's bad habit of swearing.

Family Members: - Farrell Altaria, 35. Cool, slightly emotionless and level-headed, Farrell wanted his eldest daughter to rule over the family, but then she died, and he blamed his Saber for it. He has never quite forgiven her for causing Davina's death.

-Clarisse Winters, 33. Cheerful, upbeat and peppy, Clarisse constantly encourages her daughter and enjoys teasing her. She and Levi had a close relationship when they were in the Scouting Legion together, and she glomps him on sight whenever she sees him.

- Lavina Altaria, 15 (dead). Lavina was calm, mature and kind, and was much loved by her family. Everyone took her death hard, especially Saber, who believed that it was all her fault.

-Briar-Rose, 9. Briar-Rose, or just "Rosie" for short, is Saber's younger sister. Affectionate and active, Briar adores her sister and was devastated when Saber left for the military.

Pets (Horses count): None.

What do they look for in a boy? : Cute, loyal, can slap her out of her spazzing, won't judge her.

Top 3 characters for a love interest: Eren Jaeger

For those who picked a Titan-shifter,

How would your OC react when she found out: She'd fight with him and protect him till the end.

Would they betray humanity for their crush: No, Saber would probably smack him for betraying everyone.

OTHERS

Stats (No grossly-overpowered OCs, please! Make them realistic!)

-Battle Skill: 7/10

-Agility: 6/10

-Strategy: 6/10

-Teamwork: 9/10

-Compassion: 10/10

Mentor's first impression: Just another shitty brat he had to put up with. Oh great, this one's noisy too. Like mother, like daughter.

OC's first impression of mentor: SHORTY, SHORTY SHORTY.

Mentor (Top 3 choices): Levi, Hanji.

Reaction if she saw her squad mate get eaten: Kill the Titan who ate him/her. Kill every single Titan to avenge their deaths. After the battle though, she'd probably cry in a corner, where no one can see her.

Reaction when she saw her first Titan in battle: She'll scream like a banshee and kill it.

Reaction to the news that she's being deployed for battle: Saber would try to act cool, but then she'd freak out and hyper ventilate.

Any plot ideas you want incorporated with your OC? : Hmm… Maybe a sort of sleepover in which the girls discuss the boys they like and all that typical girl stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

THE CONTEST HAS BEEN EXTENDED.

Okay, so I've already got 4 accepted OCs, but I need 2 more. I already have enough mature characters; I will need more cheerful and upbeat ones!

Please, give my story a chance, and fill out the form if you're interested. Thank you!


End file.
